Face the Truth
by Sillygoose97618
Summary: After the deaths of Charlotte's OC  family member, the BAU find themselves as the next victims. After killing the unsub... They find out that the case is not even close to being over and one of the team member goes missing. Chapter 7!
1. A Strange Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So this is my first Criminal Minds fanfic and my first ever fanfic! Tell me what you think. If there's any mistake please tell me (I'm not so good at writing. -_-). **_

_**OC characters: (Sorry if it gives away story)**_

_**Charlotte Whitman (Wong): **__Daughter of Sarah and Jason Wong. Parents/family were murdered. She is fifteen years old and is a junior in high school. (She's suppose to a freshman but in elementary school she skipped 3rd and 4th grade.) Charlotte won first place in the Karate Nationals for the Ninth time. Her first win was at the age of six. And Charlotte also works for the BAU. Kristina and David are her adopted parents._

_**Sarah Wong: **__Charlotte's birth mom. _

_**Jason Wong: **__Charlotte's birth dad._

_**Kristina Whitman: **__Sarah's best friend. Adopted Charlotte after her parents/family were killed. (Charlotte's adopted mom) Mother of Lucas._

_**David Whitman:**__ Jason's best friend. Adopted Charlotte after her parents/family were killed. (Charlotte's adopted dad) Father of Lucas._

_**Lucas Whitman:**__ Charlotte's best friend. Charlotte's adopted brother. _

_**How does the BAU get involve: (Sorry If it gives away too much stuff.)**_

_Charlotte is a highly skilled fifteen year old girl. When she was fourteen and won her ninth first place trophy for the karate national, she got a call from the BAU. The BAU hired Charlotte as a secret agent. Charlotte has perfect shot when firing a gun and can beat Dr. Reid at a game of chess. The BAU gets involve in this case because Charlotte's whole family has been killed and the next victim is the BAU team. The BAU know that the unsub is killing everyone that is important to Charlotte but the unsub does not kill the Whitman family (Who is way more important to Charlotte than the BAU team) and it leaves a huge clue on who the unsub may be. _

_**Sorry if this author note is way TOO long. I had to put in everything I thought was important(which is a lot!) Please read and review. I love getting reviews! It helps me! But in the reviews don't be too mean. **_

**-Chapter One-**

**A Strange Note**

Charlotte stares at the dirty bus window, noticing that her stop was next. She couldn't wait to get home because today was her birthday and her parents are going to take her out for dinner. When the bus finally stops in front of her home, Charlotte gets up from her seat and walks off the bus. Walking to the front door, she notices that the door was wide open. Her heart beats faster than ever.

"Mom? Dad? Is anybody home?" Charlotte yells but didn't get a answer. Walking into her parent's bedroom, she saw her parents dead and covered in blood. "Oh no! how could this have happened? I got to called the team."

Charlotte reaches into her pocket to look for her cell phone but it wasn't there. "Where did I put my cell?"  
Charlotte walks to the living room to check if her cell phone was in her backpack. As she open her backpack, she found her phone and heard someone knock on the front door. "Who is it?"

"Charlotte, open the door. It's Kristina and David. We tried to call your parents but we got cut off," Kristina said while Charlotte opens the door.

"What's wrong?" David asks, seeing the tears in Charlotte's eyes.

"Just follow me," Charlotte said leading them to her parent's bedroom.

Opening her parent's bedroom door, Charlotte let out more tears. Kristina frozen from what she just saw and David shock at what he saw. Charlotte walks around her parents bedroom and finds a note on top of the wooden dresser. The note reads:

_I'm Sorry I had to do this. _

_I was force to._

_Please forgive me!_

_I REALLY don't mean for this to happen._

_Sorry Charlotte._

_I'm truly sorry!_

_YOU GOT TO HELP ME!_

_I REALLY DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!_

_BUT I HAVE TO._

_I'M FORCE TO!_

_Once again..._

_I'm truly sorry Charlotte._

'The note seem a little strange. Why would the killer leave a not saying sorry? How was the killer force to do this? I gotta call the team.' Charlotte thought. Charlotte notices that there are teardrops on the note but it's not hers.

"Whoever did this, really didn't want to do this. But who can it be? Who force him to do this? It it even a him? Can it be a her? So confused. Too mad. Too sad. Why would anybody do this?" Charlotte said as more tears roll down her face.

"What? How could this have happen? Your parents are loving people. They were always so nice to everybody, even when people were rude to them. How could anybody do this? Charlotte call the BAU now," Kristina said sadly, hugging Charlotte. "David, go call the police."

Charlotte dial Aaron Hotchner number.

"Hotchner."

"Hi Hotch. It's Charlotte. Come to my house now! I need help!"

"What? Slow down. Tell me exactly what happened."

"My parents were murdered. The person who killed my parents left a note. A very strange note."

"What did the note say exactly?"

"Um... I'm Sorry I had to do this. I was force to. Please forgive me! I REALLY don't mean for this to happen. Sorry Charlotte. I'm truly sorry! YOU GOT TO HELP ME! I REALLY DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! BUT I HAVE TO. I'M FORCE TO! Once again... I'm truly sorry Charlotte. How does the killer know my name?"

"I don't know exactly. We're on our way." Hotch said hanging up the phone.

**-Quantico Headquarters-**

Hotch storms out of his office and towards his teammates. "We got to get to D.C. now!"

"Why? Shouldn't we go over the case before we get to D.C.?" Dr. Spencer Reid asked.

"We don't need to go over the case. Charlotte's parents were just murdered. Now come on! Morgan, grab the car keys," Hotch said without stopping to wait for the rest of his team.

The team didn't asked anymore questions, instead they grab their guns and ID badges and head to the elevator where Hotch was waiting for them.

**-Washington, D.C., Charlotte's house-**-

The police put crime scene tapes around the house. The BAU team got to the house.

"Sorry, but you guys can't come in," The policemen said.

The team got out there badges and said, "FBI, we got a agent in there."

Without waiting for an answer, they just walked into the house. Looking around for evidence. Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid walked into the parent's bedroom and finds Charlotte there.

"Guys, in here!" Prentiss shout to her teammates.

"Charlotte. You okay?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. But there's something I need you to look at. It's a note the killer left. It's just.. Well... Really strange," Charlotte said, handing Reid the note.

"I'm Sorry I had to do this. I was force to. Please forgive me! I really don't mean for this to happen. Sorry Charlotte. I'm truly sorry! You got to help me! I really don't want this to happen! But I have to. I'm force to! Once again... I'm truly sorry Charlotte. Who ever killed your parents, really didn't want to. But why? And who is forcing the unsub to kill your parents?" Reid said.

"Reid, do you see those teardrop stains on the note? It was there when I got it. I believe that the person who killed my parents actually knows me and my family really well. But the person is being force by someone. But who can it be? My family has always been friendly to everybody, even when people won't friendly to us. This is just too confusing," Charlotte said as she starts to cry again.

"Charlotte. You said there was a note. Can I see it?" Hotch asked when he entered the bedroom.

Reid hands the note to Hotch. "Hotch, the note is strange. It's like.. Well.. The unsub probably doesn't want to kill anyone but is force to."

"Yeah. Look at the handwriting. It's messy. The unsub was in a hurry. In a hurry for what?" Hotch said to Reid.

JJ walks into the bedroom towards Charlotte. "Happy Birthday, Charlotte! How's it going?"

"Thanks JJ! Well... I had way better birthdays than this one."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe it. But for some reason I'm very sad but can't show it. Why?"

"Probably, you been hanging out with the BAU too often now," JJ said smiling at Charlotte.

"Haha. Thanks." Charlotte was crying really hard now. JJ wraps her arm around Charlotte's shoulder to comfort her.

"It's going to be just fine, Charlotte. We'll find the killer."

"Thanks JJ. You always know how to make people feel better."

"It's a gift!" JJ said smiling.

Charlotte, JJ, Emily, Rossi, and Morgan walks over to Reid and Hotch.

"So, how's it going?" They all said at the same time which was funny but weird and scary.

"We believe that the unsub it someone you know," Reid said looking directly at Charlotte.

"But who? I know a lot of people. I been traveling to a lot of places for my snowboard, skateboard, and karate competitions. It can be anyone."

"Have you met anybody who dislike you or is jealous of you winning so many competitions?" Rossi asked.

"When your in a competition everyone is jealous of you. It's just the way life goes. It can be anybody like I said."

"Charlotte!" Kristina yelled walking towards Charlotte.

"Yeah?"

"Well... David and I were talking things over. Since you have nowhere to go, we would like to adopt you."

"Whaaat? Really? That would be awesome. Plus you guys known me since I was born and are my parent's best friends, but what about my grandparents and my only aunt?"

"Yeah. We know. We called your aunt. She said it's okay. Your grandparents said it was fine to. So what do you say?"

"I would love that! Are you guys legally adopting me?" Charlotte asked being curious.

"No duh, silly!"

"So you become my mom? And David becomes my dad? Lucas becomes my big brother?"

"Yeah. We'll take you to the family courthouse tomorrow to make it official."

"Would I change my last name from Wong to Whitman?"

"Only is you want to."

"Sure. I'll change it, so it seems like I'm really apart of your family," Charlotte said smiling.

"Hahaha. Tomorrow when we go to the courthouse, we'll also change your last name," Kristina said with a smirk.

Charlotte turns back around facing the BAU team. "So... Is this a new case or something? Can I be a part of it? I haven't done a case since school started."

"I guess we have a new case then. But you can't be in this case, you have school," JJ said.

"No. It's summer break. We're out of school."

"Charlotte, it's January. Someone is lying," Emily said staring into Charlotte's eyes with a small smile.

"Fine. Wait! I can get excuse from school. I'm already two years ahead of school. I can ask Kristina if I can. And then one of you guys can write me a note to be out of school for awhile. PLEASE! This case involves my parents! I have to help. You guys know it!"

"Okay. Fine but only if Kristina says yes. Kristina! Can you come over here?" Hotch said.

"Sure," Kristina answered walking to the group.

"So, Charlotte wants to know if you'll let her be off a school for awhile to work on this case. So can she? We just need your permission," Emily explained.

"Yeah. That would be okay. Plus she's already two years ahead."

"Yes! I can help!" Charlotte said dancing around.

**Hope you guys like it! I think I made a lot of mistakes but forgive me for that. Please review! Tell me what you think and what you think of my OC Charlotte. ^.^**


	2. Strike Two

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Here's Chapter 2! I hope you guys like the story so far! Please review. I love getting reviews! (Well.. Nice ones)**_

_**Charlotte's name is: Charlotte Whitman not Wong (Anymore)**_

_**^.^ **__**Hope you enjoy the story. Should I keep writing? **__**. **_

_**I think Charlotte turned into the main character. Oops. My bad. Sorry! **__**_**_

**-Chapter Two-**

**Strike Two **

**-The Whitman's House, Washington, D.C.-**

"CHARLOTTE!" Lucas yelled.

"What?" Charlotte anwsered.

"What the hell did you do? I mean WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS FOR!"

"What do you mean? I've done nothing."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW THIS WAS YOU!"

"What did 'I' do then?"

"YOU DID THAT TO MY STUFF!" Lucas said pointing at his broken laptop, cell phone, and ipad.

Charlotte didn't want to yell but the way Lucas was yelling at her made her upset. "I DIDN'T DO THAT! I DIDN'T SMASH YOU LAPTOP, BROKE YOU IPAD IN HALF OR DID I BREAK YOUR PHONE! YOU PROBABLY DID IT YOURSELF OR SOMEONE ELSE DID IT. STOP BLAMING ME FOR EVERYTHING!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BEING SO PERFECT AND GETTING EVERYTHING YOU WANT. I WISH **MY PARENTS NEVER HAD ADOPTED YOU.**"

Charlotte stood frozen in front of Lucas's bedroom. Without saying a word, Charlotte shook her head 'no' and walked to her bedroom. When she was talking to Lucas, she noticed something strange about him. It seems like he was too scared to even talk to her or look into her eyes. Hearing her cell phone ringing, she picked it up.

"Hey! You got Charlotte on the line," Charlotte said sadly.

"It's JJ, Charlotte. You okay? You sound a little down."

"I'm fine. Do you need something?"

"Yeah. Can you get to the headquarters right away?"

"Sure. Bye." Charlotte said hanging up the phone.

"MOM! I need a ride to the F.B.I Quantico, Virigina headquarters ASAP!"

"Okay. Get in the car."

**-Quantico Headquarters-**

It has been three and half weeks since Charlotte's parents were killed. They have gotten nowhere with this case.

"Maybe the killer is someone we see everyday. Someone who can bend in with the crowd. Someone who Charlotte usually talks to. Someone who is force to do it. The unsub must have been hired by someone who wants the Wong family down or wants to everybody that's important to Charlotte dead. But why? Why leave a not saying sorry? Why?" Rossi explained to the team.

"Probably someone who truly hates Charlotte's family," Morgan said.

"No, it can't be someone who hates my family. Can it? Because in the note is says 'I'm truly sorry'. So may be it's someone who is important to my family but it can be anyone. Wait a minute... I think I know who is force to do this," Charlotte said.

"Who?" Rossi asked.

"Lucas Whitman."

"You mean your brother?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. We had a fight today but there was something strange about him. He seems too scared to talk to me. He didn't even look at my eyes. He had his hood up, covering her head, which he never does. And something around his ankle and.. Oh my gosh! Why didn't I notice this any sooner? I'm so stupid!"

"What is it?" Reid said.

"He had a computer chip in his ears. It's probably the unsub telling him what to do. And on the day of my parent's death he wasn't there. The day of my parent's death was my birthday and my family and the Whitman family were suppose to go out for dinner. But only Kristina and David showed up, not Lucas. Since my parent's death, Lucas has been acting really strange and he always seems too scared to even look at me."

"Well... He could be the one who killed your parents, but why?" Morgan asked.

"But remember what the note said, _"I'm sorry I had to do this. I was force to. Please forgive me! I REALLY don't mean for this to happen. Sorry Charlotte." _The killer knows Charlotte and is force to this. It might be Lucas," Reid said before Charlotte's phone interruped him.

"Sorry. I got to get this." Charlotte said picking up her cell. "Hello? It's Charlotte."

"Charlotte? Come to your grandparent's house now!" Kristina shout through the phone.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Charlotte asked while the team stares at her.

"No. I got a call from the police. The person who killed your parents, just killed your grandparents."

"What? No. How do you know it's the same person?"

"The person left another note."

"What does the note say?"

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. I'm force to. I didn't want to kill them. He made me. He says if i don't kill your grandparents, he was going to kill me and my parents. Charlotte, please forgive me. It's not my or your falut. Help me! He doesn't know that I leave thes notes. Help me as soon as possible. PLEASE HELP ME! That's what the note said."

"We're on our way." Charlotte said hanging up the phone. "Guys we got some more problems. We have to get the D.C.. We have to get to my grandparent's home now. It's 3 blocks south of where I used to live."

"Slow down there sweetie. What's going on?" Garcia said.

"My grandparents were just murdered."

"Lets go to D.C. then," Hotch said.

**- Washington, D.C., Charlotte's grandparent's home-**

"Sorry but this is a police only area. We're sorry but you guys can't get in," the policemen guarding the house said.

"To let you know this is my grandparents house and we're FBI," Charlotte said entering the house with or without permission.

"You can enter," the policemen said even though most of the team enter the house already.

Charlotte, Morgan, Rossi, JJ, Reid, Hotch, and Emily entered Charlotte's grandparnet's bedroom. As they walked into the bedroom, Charlotte saw her grandparents lying on the bed dead and covered in blood. Charlotte's eyes filled with tears, wanting to punch someone in the face, but didn't. The team looks around the room and asking the police what happened. Charlotte walks over to Kristina.

"This is the worst month of my life. I have been getting all these nightmares from my parents death but look now. My grandparents were just murdered. My family is getting smaller and smaller by the minute. The only body left in my family is my aunt and uncle and their four year old son, Cody. Why is this happening? It shouldn't be them getting killed, it should be me. I'm probably the one they want. Why kill my family? Why?" Charlotte said while crying.

"Oh, it's okay. You'll always have us," Kristina said comforting Charlotte, to make her fell better.

"Where's Lucas? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Um.. He said he was out with his friends. Why do you need to know?"

Charlotte couldn't tell Kristina that her only son may be a serial killer. The look on Charlotte's face made Kristina know exactly why Charlotte needed to know where Lucas was.

"Are you sure? He can't be? He loves you like you're his little sister. He couldn't have done this. Plus, why?"

"I don't hink he wants to, but is force to. He's been acting strange lately and pn my birthday which also was the day my parents were killed, Lucas wasn't around. We invited your family to go out and celebrate my birthday but only you and David showed up. Since then, Lucas hasn't even looked me in the eyes, he seems too scared to even talk to me. I have to talk to him."

"He can be anywhere. Remember, he likes to hang out in different areas all the time."

"Yeah, I know."

"Kristina, sorry to interruped but where's the note?" Reid asked nicely.

"It's on the dresser."

"Thanks."

Reid put the note in an edivence bag. The note says:

_I'm sorry, Charlotte. _

_I'm force to._

_I didn't want to kill them. _

_He made me._

_He says if i don't kill your grandparents, he was going to kill me and my parents. _

_Charlotte, please forgive me._

_It's not my or your falut. _

_Help me!_

_He doesn't know that I leave thes notes._

_Help me as soon as possible. _

_PLEASE HELP ME! _

"This is strange. the note says, _' He doesn't know that I leave thes notes.'_ So it's true, the killer doesn't want to kill anybody but is force to. The killer is helping us by leaving these notes. But who would want everybody in Charlotte's life killed and why not do yourself?" Reid said.

Charlotte's phone ranged. "Hello?"

"Are you Charlotte Wong?"

"Yes, why do you need to know?"

"Hi. This is Officier Jackson. Are you Sally Wong and Bill Lee's niece?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well... They were murdered. A neighbor called in saying that they saw blood everywhere through the window. You should come and check it out."

"Okay. Bye." Charlotte said before hanging up.

"GUYS! KRISTINA! DAVID! COME HERE NOW!" Charlotte shout as they walked to her.

"What's up, Charlotte?" JJ asked.

"We have to get to my aunt's house now."

"Why?" Reid asked.

"The police just called me. They told me that my only aunt, uncle, and cousin were murdered."

**Hope you guys like the story so far! I haven't gotten that many reviews so is the story bad? Should I stop writing? If you don't want me to stop writing, please give me a review!**


	3. The Last Clue

**-Chapter 3-**

**The Last Clue**

**-Baltimore, Maryland, Charlotte's aunt's home-**

"FBI. And I'm Charlotte, niece of Sally Wong and Bill Lee. Let us in." Charlotte said.

"This isn't an FBI case. So you guys can leave," The policemen said.

"I'm afford they won't be leaving. They're my teammate and will help me find the killer. So... LET US IN!" Charlotte said losing her temper.

"You're part of the FBI? Yeah right. I'll let you in, when the FBI leaves."

Charlotte lost her temper and grabs the collar of the police men's shirt and carries him up. "Let us in! And yes I'm a apart of the FBI. I'll prove it." Charlotte let go of the policemen and showed him her FBI ID and badge. "Now. Will you let us in."

"Go ahead. You are one tough little girl."  
"I know."

Charlotte, Kristina, David, and the team walked into the bedroom. Charlotte stood frozen facing her dead aunt, uncle and little cousin, Cody. Turning around, Charlotte left the bedroom and head off to the living room. She sat on the sofa crying.

"JJ, you should probably go check on Charlotte," Hotch said.

"Kay."

JJ left the scene and went to the living room. "Charlotte? You okay, sweetie?"

No answer.

"I know that you're really mad and sad at the same time."

"Of course I'm mad. But I'm really sad because I just lost my whole family. There's no one left. Who's the killer after now? Me?"

"Don't think like that. Remember the killer isn't the one wanting to do this, but it is the person who hired him. Does that make sense? I don't think so," JJ said smiling.

"Haha, it kinda makes sense," Charlotte said before her phone started to ring.

"Is it a call?"

"No a text. A strange text. The number isn't one I know," Charlotte said, showing JJ the text.

"The text says. Why aren't you helping me? Do you need more clues? Here's one clue. He wants me to kill the BAU team next because they seem important to you. Help me, Charlotte! HELP ME! I want to stop but I can't. If I stop, he's going to kill me, you, and my family. I'm sorry. But to let you know, I'm someone who you see everyday, talk to everyday. Do you know who I am? I can't say, but you guys are profiler and should know who I am. Oh. One more thing, I love you like you're my little sister," Charlotte read the text aloud to the team.

"He loves you like you're his little sister? I think Lucas is the killer," Kristina said.

"Yeah. I remember when I was six years old and going to my first karate nationals, he told me that he'll always be my big brother and I will always be his little sis. But who can convince Lucas to do something like this? I can't even convince him that I'm better at karate than he is."

"Well... The person didn't need to convince Lucas. He threaten Lucas that if he didn't do what he says, he'll kill him and his family, so pretty much, Lucas had no choice," Reid added on.

"Call Garcia, to see if she can trace the text," Hotch ordered.

"I'm on it," Emily said dialing Garcia's number. "Garcia, it's Emily. Can you trace a number for us?"

"Sure thing. Tell me the digits."

Emily handed her cell to Charlotte, so she can tell Garcia the number.

"Hi Garcia! The number is 456-6847 and the area code is D.C.'s area code."

"Okay. I got it."

"Thanks. What's the address?"

"Um... Charlotte, it's your new home."

"You mean the Whitman's home?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for everything. See ya Garcia."

"Bye."

**-Whitman's home. Washington, D.C.-**

Without waiting for orders, the team and the Whitmans got into their cars and headed off to the Whitman's house. Arriving about an hour later. The house was completely dark. They got out of the car and headed to the front door. Hotch, Reid, and Morgan took the front door, while Charlotte, Emily, and JJ took the back door. The Whitmans stayed behind. Breaking the door down, they all shout, "FBI!"

JJ walking to the living, everything was normal. "It's clear!"

"Clear!" Emily said looking around in the dinning room.

"It's clear up stairs," Morgan and Hotch said coming downstairs.

"It's clear in the basement," Reid and Rossi said walking upstairs.

"The house is clear. They left," Hotch said.

"Wait, where's Charlotte?" JJ asked.

"I thought she went with you, JJ," Emily said.

"She didn't."

Within a minutes, a explosion went off from the backyard. Everybody got down. They ran outside to see what happened. They found Charlotte on the ground, out cold.

"Call a ambulance!" Hotch yelled.

"A bomb just went off, but where from?" Reid said.

"The bomb was a small one. Delaying us. He knew we were doing to come to the Whitman's home but his plan was for the BAU team to hit with the bomb, not Charlotte," Rossi explained.

"Is everything alright?" David yelled running to the backyard.

"Oh no! CHARLOTTE!" Kristina yelled, running up to Charlotte.

"She's out cold. We're truly sorry. She wander off outside by herself. The bomb was set so it would hit our team but only Charlotte was in backyard. Kristina, why would Charlotte come to the backyard? Do you guys have like a shack out here?" Hotch said.

"Yeah. Over there but we haven't used it in like two years."

"The ambulance is here. Kristina you should go to the hospital with Charlotte. JJ the media is here, deal with them and don't tell them exactly what happened to Charlotte. Try to keep them away from the crime scene," Hotch said.

"This is going on too far! Everybody in Charlotte's family is gone and look what just happened to Charlotte! We have to find Lucas now!" David said losing his temper.

"We understand that. Mr. Whitman, does Lucas keep a journal, planner, or anything that would help us on this case?" Emily asked.

"Well. He has his own laptop, cell, and a ipad. But for some reason, it's all smash and broken."

"Thank you. Why don't you go to the hospital with Charlotte," Emily told David. David nods his head and headed towards the ambulance that was about to take off.

Emily and the rest of the BAU team went back inside the house to search Lucas's room. Finding all of his electronics smashed and broken, but inside Lucas's closet was a box. The box had a place for an ear piece that was missing.

"He's probably wearing the ear piece. Lucas is being told what to do 24/7," Emily said.

"Guys. You might want to look at this," Rossi said.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"It looks like a some sort of device," Rossi answered showing the team the picture.

"It's a taser," Reid explained looking ate the picture. "It looks like Lucas is force to wear it around is ankle and when he doesn't follow the rules he is told, he get tase."

"That's the thing around his ankle Charlotte must be talking about," Morgan said.

Looking out the window, Reid notices a sheet of paper on the picnic table. Without telling the team, he runs out of the room and down the stairs. Running to the picnic table, the team follows him. Reid picks up the note and says, "He left another note."

"Well... Read it," Morgan says.

"Okay then. Here it goes. Well then. You guys got it. I'm Lucas. But why aren't you helping me? I don't want to do this. If this is the BAU reading the note, it means that Charlotte was hit by the bomb. God damn it! This is all my fault! She must went looking for me in the shack. But I'm not there. Oh. And to let you know, the bomb may had a small explosion but it's was establish to kill the whole BAU team, but if Charlotte was the one hit, she's probably dead. I'm so sorry for what has happen! He already broke all my electronics for not following the rules. He tases me each time I try to stop him. To warn you, he won't stop till the BAU is down and till Charlotte's life is gone. Please help! I can't tell you where I am exactly but here's one thing. I'm still be in D.C.. Stop me when you can! These note are for your help. He doesn't know that I write these or even give you guys clue. Oh. Did I mention that he has partners? Probably not, but he has two other partners working for him, but I'm the only one being force to. Here's the next/last clue I can leave for you guys. Our next stop is the old warehouse in downtown D.C. It's next to the auto shop and three miles away from the white house. But we won't be in the warehouse till Charlotte is all better and out of the hospital. By now my master knows that the BAU is still alive and that Charlotte was the one hit by the bomb and is the hospital. Go help Charlotte! AND HELP ME! That's the end of the note."

"He told us the next spot is at a ware house but told us that he won't be there till Charlotte's all better. His master knows that the BAU team is still alive. It's like he knows our very next step we take," Hotch says.

JJ walks back to the group. "The media is finally gone," JJ says before her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hi! It's Kristina. You should come to the hospital ASAP! We have bad news that I can't repeat. So come over," Kristina said crying.

"We're on our way," JJ said hanging up the phone. "We got bad news. Charlotte's mom called saying that Charlotte is really hurt. Come on lets go!"

**-Hospital-**

Everyone got to the car and within ten minutes they were at the hospital. Walking into the hospital, they tried to get to Charlotte's room but wasn't allowed to.

"We're sorry, but you guys can't go in," the petite blonde nurse told the team.

"We're FBI! Charlotte is apart of this team and we're going to see her now. Let us in," Hotch said showing the nurse his badge and ID.

"I'm sorry. But Charlotte can't be apart of the FBI. She's fifteen."

"We know. She works for us once in awhile. Usually when we need her skills. Now please let us in," Hotch said nicely even though he was losing his temper.

Kristina walks out. "It's okay. The FBI are with us. Now open the door so we can go."

"Fine," the blonde nurse said pushing the button.

"So what's wrong with Charlotte?" JJ asked.

"How about the doctor tell you. It's too emotional for me to explain. Please excuse me," Kristina said tearing up.

"Sorry about Charlotte. Lucas left a note. The bomb was for the BAU team not Charlotte. We told Charlotte that she didn't need to do this case, but she wanted to."

"I know."

"Who's Charlotte's mom?" The doctor asked, looking around for someone who looks like Charlotte but there wasn't anybody.

"I am. Hi, I'm Kristina. I'm Charlotte's mom," Kristina said walking up to the doctor.

"You're Charlotte's mom? You're Sarah Wong?" The doctor asked.

"No. Her parents were killed awhile ago. We adopted her. Look at the file once more. It should say Charlotte Whitman not Charlotte Wong."

"Oh. My bad. Sorry for the confusion."

"So how is she?" JJ asked interrupting them.

"She's in a coma. We don't know for how long or if she could wake up. She was badly burned. And the bomb should of killed her, but didn't. Charlotte was lucky."

"Oh no," Kristina said walking to David. "This is terrible. This isn't the first time something like this happened to her."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked turning her focus on Kristina.

"Yeah. When she was eight, during her third year at the nationals, Charlotte just past out. It turned out that her heart stop beating for twenty seconds and then started to beat like five hundred beats per minute. She was legally dead for seven seconds. But when she recover, they had a rematch for the nationals and that's how Charlotte won her third trophy," the doctor explained to the team.

"Doctor! We need you!" A nurse shout from the room Charlotte was in.

"Sorry. Excuse me, I'm needed."

"Go ahead," Emily said. "Kristina, why hasn't Charlotte told us about that?"

"Well... She never wanted to relive it. She wanted to tell, but didn't want even more nightmares. She been going to a counselor ever since. But her nightmares have gotten worse since her family's death. So now, she has been going to the counselor weekly to work on her problems. Letting Charlotte work on this case was the dumbest thing I ever agreed on. But she wanted it so badly. Did you know that since she was a little girl, Charlotte had the biggest dreams ever. She would always tell me, her mom, and Lucas her dreams. She wanted to be the first women to be president, make a difference to the world, but she always wanted to work with the FBI. And when you called her last year, she was so excited."

"Wow. She's one big of a dreamer. We're so sorry that this happened," Emily said.

"AHHHHHH!" Charlotte screamed, stilled in the coma.

The doctors tried to hold her down and settle her down. Kristina couldn't just sit around and do nothing. She got up and ran to the room. She knock on the door. The doctor came out with a sad look on his face.

"Is she okay?" Rossi asked.

"Something is going on. She's probably having memories going on in her mind right now. But there is more new. Not good news. I don't know how to put this. But..."

Kristina rudely interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt but how is she?"

"What I was going to say is that... She stop breathing and her heart beat stopped. I'm sorry but Charlotte is..."

"Doctor! She's breathing! Her heart rate is starting up again!" the nurse yelled.

"Nevermind. She's breathing again, but Charlotte was legally dead for thirty-five seconds. It was a miracle she survive. I have to go now."

Hope the story line is good! :D Not that many people is reading it. So sad! :( PLEASE REVIEW! I love getting reviews but haven't gotten any! .


	4. The Real Plan

**-Chapter Four-**

**The Real Plan**

**Do you guys like the story idea? Please tell me by reviewing the story! Please and Thank You! -.-**  
It has been two hours since Charlotte was hit by a bomb. There's been no news of Charlotte waking up. It turns out that Charlotte was legally dead for thirty second and when she was eight she was also legally dead for seven seconds. It was 11:00 p.m., the BAU are still at the hospital waiting for Charlotte.

"Guys, you don't have to wait here. Go home. If we get any news, we'll call you ASAP!" Kristina said.

"Thanks but we can't," Reid said.

"No, it's fine. Get some rest. This case isn't going anywhere till Charlotte's okay. We'll talk to Lucas if he shows up. Go and get some rest. We're fine waiting here."

"NO! NO! NO! AHHHHHHH! WHY?" Screams coming from Charlotte's room.

They all rush into the room to see what was going on. And found Charlotte on the ground of the room. The doctors got her up right away.

"She was having a nightmare or something. She's still in her coma but something is going on. Waking her up can kill her. We can tell by her heart rate that Charlotte is having some bad memories from her past. We just have to wait a while. We just have to let her be alone. Trying to wake her is very dangerous. She'll wake up when she'll wake up, maybe. I'm sorry. But I have to ask you to leave," the doctor explained.

Without talking back, they left. All their face expressions were scared and sad. Hotch's cellphone rang.

"Hotchner."

"Daddy? Are you coming home? I miss you," Jack said.

"Um. Sure. I'll pick you up from aunt Jessica in about an hour. See ya buddy."

"YAY! Bye daddy!"

"Guys, I have to leave. Jack wants me."

"It's okay, Hotch. Bye. Go spend time with your son. See you later. We'll call you when we get any news," Emily said.

"See you guys," Hotch said grabbing his jacket and walking away.

"JJ, you should go home to Henry too," Emily suggested.

"I can't leave in a moment like this."

"It's okay. We'll be fine. Go. Go home. Get some rest. Spend time with your son," Kristina said.

"Okay then. Bye. See you guys tomorrow." JJ said leaving.

"Rossi, Emily, Morgan, and Reid. Go home. Get some rest. Please. I'll call when we get some news," Kristina said.

"Sure. Bye. See ya," Emily said.

"Okay then Bye," the rest said.

Now there was only Kristina and David left at the hospital. It was now past midnight and nothing came up. Lucas never showed up, he didn't, text or anything.

"It's just hard to believe that our son was the one doing this. The one the hurt all these people," Kristina said.

"But it isn't his fault. He's force to. He was trying to protect his mother and father," David explained to his wife.

Within minutes, the doctor came out. He had a smile on his face and they knew good news was coming. It was two-thirty a.m. and they were all tired.

"I have good news. Charlotte just woke up. You can talk to her in twenty minutes. But I'm not sure she can fully talk yet. Her burnt spots are hearing fairly quickly. She's still having a little trouble breathing but she's till fine. We finish her surgery and her can't put weight on her left leg for at least two weeks. She would have to wear crutches until she can walk by herself again. We promise you that Charlotte would be out of here in three weeks."

"Thank you doctor," David said. "See. There's nothing to worry about, Kristina. Charlotte is doing fine like the doctor said."

"No. This is strange. With a bomb like that, Charlotte can't be healing that fast."

"Remember, she's master karate at the age of seven. She has learned how to fight pain."  
"But nothing like this. She learned to fight kicking and punching pain, not a bomb pain. This is all my fault for letting her help on this case."

"It's not your fault. It's not anybodies fault. But the bomb... They never dug up the bomb. I gotta go to our house. You stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"Home. To dig the bomb up and show it to the FBI."

"It's almost three in the morning. You won't be able to find it."

"I have to try. Good bye."

"Good Luck."

"Thanks."

"Mrs. Whitman," the doctor said.

"Yes."

"Charlotte... Something happened. She was doing just fine... Then her heart beats increase. She's breathing harder now. I'm afraid you can't see her for awhile. She's still recovering but what we found was that on her left leg, she was shot. Her left leg is really bad now. She either be on a wheelchair or on crutches when she recovers."  
"What do you mean? How did you guys miss it?"

"We're really sorry. But we got the bullet out as soon as we notices it. The bullet didn't do any damage at all, but it just bruised her leg. Sorry ma'am but I got to go. Please excuse me."

"You're excuse."

**-In Charlotte's Mind (What Charlotte is thinking about when she is in her coma)-**

"Charlotte, why aren't you helping me?" A familiar voice asked Charlotte.

Within a second, Charlotte knew who it was.

"Lucas? I'm sorry. I'm trying my best. But why didn't you set the bomb when you knew I was the only one that would check the shack in the backyard?"

"I'm sorry Charlotte. He made me. I don't mean for this to happen. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't listen to him."

"How did he convince you?"

"He told me that he'll give me three million dollars if I stole a trophy from you. But he never said anything about killing. He didn't want the trophy. He wanted me to do his dirty work. I'm sorry Charlotte. When I tired to runaway, he tased me. He said if I didn't do what he says he was going to kill me and my mom and dad and..."

"And who else?"

"He said that he was going to kill you. I had to protect my little sister." When Lucas said 'little sister' it made Charlotte smile.

"You really love me as a little sister don't you?"

"Of course. Just like you love me as a big brother."

"Then why did you say 'I wish my parents never adopted you'? It made me really upset. You knew I didn't break any of your stuff. You knew who did it but why blame me and make me sad?"

"He told me what to say. My mom. Kristina. What you don't know is that on the necklace she never takes off, it has a small bomb. I was force to set it on the necklace. And if I don't kill the BAU by the time you come out of the hospital, he'll set it off and... You know what would happen."

The scene changed. Charlotte was know facing the day of her parents death. She saw Lucas walking in to the bedroom, crying.

"GET DOWN!" She heard Lucas yelled.

"Why are you doing this Lucas?"

"I have to. I'm sorry." Then she heard gunfire and her parents were gone.

"Charlotte? You're here?" She heard Lucas say, walking to her. He reaches over to offer a hug but she shock her head 'no'.

"Lucas why?"

"I'm sorry. I had to."

"I know. But I just can't do face it anymore."

"Charlotte. When you recover. Go to the warehouse three miles from the white house. You know the one we've been scared of since you were four?"

"Yeah. I meet you there when I recover. I promise. And I'll come alone."

"Thank you. I have to go. Bye." Lucas said giving Charlotte a hug.

"Oh wait. The bomb was just to delay you guys. Now I really got to go. Bye Charlotte."  
"Bye."

**-Charlotte wakes up-**

The doctors were out of the room. Charlotte woke up. It was nine-thirty in the morning and she saw the BAU team outside and Kristina still wearing the necklace. She had to get it off. She got out of the bed and tried walking to the door. She was aching everywhere but didn't care. She has to save her last family. Opening the door, Charlotte walked over to Kristina.

"Charlotte? You shouldn't be out of your room," Kristina said.

"I know. But I got something to do. I'm sorry," Charlotte said yanking off the necklace.

"Why did you take my necklace?" Kristina said with a angry tone in her voice.

"Lucas told me that it's wired. Lucas wired it so... If he doesn't follow orders, his master or whoever would push a button and it would kill you." Charlotte turns the necklace and show her the small computer chip. "Do you see that? It's a chip that is wired so if they push a button the bomb goes off. I had to get the necklace off of you ASAP. I'm sorry if I ruined it." Charlotte had more trouble breathing and falls to the ground.

"Doctor!"

The doctor rush to get Charlotte back to the room.

"How did she get out? Why?"

"She took off my necklace. She said it was wired or something."

"Okay, but if Charlotte gets out again, please get her back in her room."

"Okay."

The doctor headed back into the room and the BAU team looks at Kristina. Looking down at her necklace, Kristina found the chip. Charlotte just saved her.

"What was all that?" Reid asked Kristina.

"She told me that Lucas told her that my necklace was wired," Kristina said showing them the chip.

"Can we take the necklace to see what the bomb could have done?" Rossi asked.

"Sure," Kristina said handing the necklace to Rossi.

"I'll take it back to the office," Rossi said walking away.

"How did she know?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. She came out and yank the necklace off of me. I don't know how Lucas told her. We can ask her when she recovers."

"I think I know how," JJ said.

"How?" Kristina asked.

"Some people have like visions when in a coma. Charlotte could have vision Lucas and he told her everything. Or Lucas could have text her before the explosion."

"Maybe," Emily said.

Meanwhile...

"Charlotte's good! She woke up. She's perfectly normal. She can go with you the BAU or stay in the Hospital for a few more days," The doctor said smiling.

"Let Charlotte choose," Kristina said.

The BAU and Kristina all entered Charlotte's room.

"Hello sunshine!" Garcia said.

"Hey," was all Charlotte could say.

"We have a question. Would you like to continue in the case or not?" Kristina asked. "But it's better for you to stay away for your safety."

"I don't care about my safety at the moment. I have to save Lucas. But the BAU team has to back off. I have to met Lucas at the Warehouse next week, alone."

"Charlotte, that's too dangerous. We can't let that happen. We have to go. We can send the SWAT team with you. But going alone it way too dangerous," Emily explain.  
"I know. But I have to do this. I promise Lucas."

"When did you promise him?" Kristina asked.

"When I was in my coma. I saw him. He told me everything. It seem so real. I saw the sorrow and fear in his eyes. When I was talking to him, he told me about the bomb and the necklace. The bomb was just a minor bomb. To delay us. To trick us. He's still after the BAU. But he wants me more. I go to see Lucas next week alone, but I have a plan," Charlotte said noticing that David wasn't there. "Where's David?"

"He's at home. He went to find the bomb at three in the morning... Oh no. He hasn't call. This is bad," Kristina said before Charlotte's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlotte. You doing good? It's David. Tell Kristina that I'm at the FBI headquarters to get the bomb checked out."

"Okay. Why don't you cal her yourself?"

"I left my cell in her purse. So I thought she would know why I didn't call."

"Haha. Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"Kristina, that was David. He said he's at the FBI headquarters getting the bomb checked out. The only reason he didn't call was because he left his cell in your purse. He didn't call because he thought you would find his phone and understand why."

"Right. But Charlotte are you sure you want to do this alone?" Kristina said worrying about Charlotte's safety.

"Yes. I have to save Lucas. I know how he was tricked. It was a stupid reason."  
"How?" JJ asked.

"Well... The person offered him 3,000,000 dollars if he stole one of my karate trophies but really the person just wanted Lucas to do his dirty work. I leaving next week to help Lucas."

"No. But what was the plan you said you had?" JJ asked.

"I pretend to go alone. But you guys stand guard outside, waiting for my signal. When I yell something like... Ice cream Cone, it means that I need help okay?"

"Sure. But why ice cream cone?" Emily joked.

"Because I love ice cream!" Charlotte said smiling.

"Charlotte, you're lying," Reid said.

"Wow. You're good."

"Tell us the truth," Reid demanded.

"Okay. I was going to have you guys come on a random day and I would meet u with Lucas alone. I have to do this alone. I have to!"

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Because.. He's scared. I'm the only one that can talk him out of this. He will trust me the most."

"We'll still come along but if you tell us to back off, we'll back off. But we have to come along," Emily said.

"Okay then. One more thing. He has cameras all over the office."

"So... He knows our very next move?" Morgan asked.

"Nope. I got rid of them."

"Why tell us?" JJ asked.

"To let you know that I plan to be the only one outside. He knew I would be the one blown up by the bomb and I let it happened. I know more than you think."

**_  
Do you guys like the story? Tell me by reviewing! I really love reviews but I haven't gotten on for this story. **


	5. It's Not Over

**-Chapter Five-**

**It's not over**

**HEY! How's the story? Good? Bad? Tell me by reviewing!**

It's been a week since Charlotte got out of the hospital. Charlotte has fully recover which was a miracle that it only took like three weeks for her to fully recover. The BAU team were meeting in the briefing room to discuss the plan one more time. The plan was that Charlotte goes alone to meet Lucas at the Warehouse. The BAU team would be right behind her but would follow her directions. They would have a SWAT team armed waiting outside.

They stood outside of the warehouse. It was around noon, around the time Charlotte promise to come at.

"You ready?" Hotch asked Charlotte.

"Yeah. I got my gun around my ankle. But it will be hard to reach since I'm on crutches. I got my ear piece on and unnoticeable by wearing this hat. I'm ready. Let's go. Places everybody! Let's go in!" Charlotte said walking into the warehouse with the team behind her.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Charlotte yelled.

"I'm here Charlotte. You alone?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah," Lucas said but his voice told them that he was not alone.

The BAU team was out of the warehouse as Charlotte commanded. She walks up to Lucas and gives him a hug.

"I miss you! Why are you doing this?" Charlotte asked. She saw the fear in his eyes. He was warning her to back up, so she walks up.

"I'm sorry. I have no choice but to.." Lucas started to say aiming a gun towards Charlotte.

"Lucas don't you dare. What happened to you? My big brother? Huh? I remember my first karate competition. You came up to me and said 'Charlotte Good Luck! You will always be my little sister and my best friend.' What happened to my best friend? What happened to my big brother? When I would get bullied or laugh at, you came up and protected me? What happened? You said, 'Never let anybody tel you what to do. Never let anybody hurt you or you family. Never let anybody trick you. Never let anybody threaten you. No matter what. Be tough and fight!' You told me that the day I joined the BAU. Why aren't you following you own advice?" Charlotte told Lucas before she heard a door slammed.

A man in a mask came out. His gun was aimed right at Lucas.

"Lucas, you were always failing at your task. You were never listening to me. And you told her about the necklace. I should just kill you right now," the masked man said.

But before he fired the gun, Charlotte got in front of Lucas and took the bullet.

"Noooo!" Lucas yelled holding onto Charlotte.

"Yes! She's dead!" The man in the mask yelled.

"Think again. Bullet proof vest," Charlotte said bending down to get her gun. She dropped her crutches and aimed her gun at the mystery man's head.

"You think your so smart, don't you?"

Before she could answer someone shoot her leg.

"Charlotte!" Lucas yelled.

"Always need someone who... well does exactly what you say," The men in the mask shout. "Good job!"

The man who shot Charlotte was now standing beside the masked man.

"Charlotte are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. He shoot my on my left leg. I was shot there the day I got bombed. My left leg's not suppose to have weight on it, but I ignore the the doctors rules to save you."

"Charlotte don't. I don't need your help."

"It's my job. I'm apart of the FBI. I have to protect you. Like you said in the notes, 'Help me', so I am here to help."

"Awwww. Such a sweet talk," the masked man said.  
Charlotte got up and walked closer to the two older men. Within a second Charlotte got tased from behind. It turns out that he has three other people working for him.

"You did well, David."

Charlotte turned about and saw Mr. Whitman standing behind her. She was still in shock from the tase but more in shock when seeing Mr. Whitman working for the evil dude.

"Why? Why dad?" Lucas asked.

"I'm afford he's wired with bombs. He does what I say or I bomb him. I found him at his house looking for something and had to take him," the masked man said.

Without thing Charlotte fired her gun and shot the men next to the masked men, killing him.

"Big mistake!" the masked man said.

"ICE CREAM CONE!" Charlotte yelled.

"What?"

Within a flash he was surrounded.

"FBI! Drop the gun!" Hotch yelled at the masked men.

Charlotte got up and got to Mr. Whitman. He had bombs strap to him.

"I'm so sorry Charlotte. He wired me with bombs. I didn't want to..." David said before Charlotte hug him.

"It's okay! It's not your fault. I'll get the bomb off of you."

"How?"

"I can shoot it?"

"No! Let's wait."

The masked man didn't gun, but he did unmask himself. It was Tony Chase. He was turned down by the FBI because of his criminal record.

"Tony Chase? Drop the gun!" Morgan shout.

"Drop the gun!" Charlotte yelled.

"I should be on the FBI! NOT THAT BITCH RIGHT THERE! IT SHOULD BE ME!" Tony yelled firing his gun. It hit Charlotte's arm but she was still up. Within a second Charlotte fired her gun and it hit Tony right in the head.

"Charlotte are you okay?" David asked.

"Call the ambulance! I was shot twice and tased. I was shot on the exact same spot I was shot at on the day I was hit on by the bomb," Charlotte said before falling to the ground.

"She's one tough girl. She killed two people today. And got shot twice and tased and survive it. She also survive the bombing. I think she should lay off for awhile," Hotch said.

"No I can't," Charlotte said whiling coughing.

"Charlotte, take time off. You were shot three times in a day, shot four times this month, you were tased, and was hit by a bomb. She were legally dead for thirty-five seconds three weeks ago, I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Lucas said starting to cry. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't been tricked!"

"Don't blame yourself, Lucas. It was my fault for wanting to come alone. I shouldn't have come alone. It's my fault for what has happened to all of you guys. *cough*. I should have listen to them to stay behind. Nobody should blame themselves but me. It was because of me that people are dead. Tony just wanted me but had to go after everyone I cared for. Lucas help your dad, he needs those bombs off of him. I'll be fine. Is the ambulance here yet?"

"Um... Idk?" Lucas said.

"It's here. Let me help you," Emily said.

"Thanks."

**-Hospital Again...-**

"Hey Charlotte. You awake?" JJ asked.

"Are the bullets gone?"

"Yeah. You feel better?"

"Kinda. How long have I been in the hospital?"

"Two days."

"Wow. So anything new?"

"You should know... It isn't over."

"What? I killed him. Is there more?"

"Sorry.. But yeah. You know Leah Mason, right?"

"Yeah. We known each other since we were in second grade."

"Well... I don't know how to put this but... Her family is..."

"They were murdered won't they?" Charlotte asked beginning to tear up.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all my fault. You guys must hate me, don't you?"

"Why would we?"

"We have been on this case for like five months already. We gotten nowhere until two days ago, but there's still more. Because of me, my family is dead, one of my best friend was just killed and what's next? There's more important cases then this one. I'm just... Holding the team behind. Maybe I should just leave the BAU."

"Charlotte, don't think like that. We are always here to help out a team member no matter how long it takes."

"How do you know that the person who killed Leah is after me?"

"Because there was a note that was left there. The note said, _'It's all your fault, Charlotte! You may have killed Tony and Mike, but there's still two of us left.'_ So... There's more. We're not done yet."

"See! It is all my FAULT! What about the media? Do they know that they have a fifteen year old working for the FBI?"

"No it's not your fault. And no the media doesn't know about you," JJ said before her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Can I talk to Charlotte?"

"Sure."

JJ handed Charlotte the phone.

"Hello?"

"Charlotte?"

"Yeah."

"You son of a bitch! You should be dead! It's all your fault that they all were killed. Charlotte, by the way, Lucas shouldn't have been shot like that. It's your fault. Now you can't stop it."

"Who are you?"

"Non of your business!" The person on the other line hung up.

"Who was it?" JJ asked with a worried look on her face.

"It was the killer. I have to see Lucas now!"

"Why?"

"He was shot. This case is not even close to being over."

**Do you like it? I couldn't make the good guys die. Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! **** (Crying face) **


	6. It's All My Fault

**-Chapter Six-**

**It's All My Fault!**

**Hope you guys aren't getting tired of the story! ^.^**

**Please review!**

"Lucas!" Charlotte yelled as she entered his room. "Is he fine?"

"Yeah. They got the bullet out. He needs to rest," Kristina explained.

"This is all my fault! Everything is my fault!"

"No it isn't. There are just some crazy people out there blaming you for things they did wrong. Don't blame yourself."

"Can I still be apart of this case?"

"Only if you want."

"I still do. I may be on crutches, had snitches on my side, head, arm, my arm got shot, and my left leg was shot twice, tased once and burnt but I have to stop that bastard before he kills more people. Is the BAU team here?"

"Yeah. They're waiting in the waiting area."

"Bye."

"Be safe."

Charlotte left the room. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to do something. When she found the BAU team, she told them she knows who they will be after next.

"If they killed Leah Mason's family before the Whitmans, it means they are probably going to get the BAU team next. They're not thinking. They killed the most important people in my life first. My family. But then they went after the BAU team, when the Whitmans are more important to me. No offense."

"Non taken," they all said.

"Anyways... After I killed Tony and Mike, we thought it was over, but it wasn't. So they killed the Mason family. But they should have killed the Whitmans. I believe that they skipped the Whitmans because they shot Lucas," Charlotte said before each of the team members cell rang.

"It's a text," they all said.

"Well... What does it say?" Charlotte asked.

"You're next," they all answered.

"Wow... Creepy... Y'all answered the questions at the same time. Hahaha. Strange. Back to reality. I was right then. They are after you guys."

JJ's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Garcia here. Did you watch the news?"

"No why?"

"Another note."

"Where?"

"The park on Madison street."

"We're on our way." JJ said hanging up the phone. "We have to get to Madison Park ASAP!"

"Why?" Charlotte asked.

"Another note."

**-Madison Park-**

The note was spray paint on the bathroom wall. It says:

_Charlotte Whitman!_

_It's your fault!_

_You cause this mess._

_You cause these Deaths!_

_You should be blaming yourself_

_and the BAU should be watching their backs._

_Charlotte!_

_It's your fault!_

_Don't forget it!_

Charlotte walks off to the field alone.

"I'M SORRY!" Charlotte yelled at here teammates. She loads her gun and points it at her face.

"Charlotte! Don't you Dare!" Emily yelled.

"I have to! It's all my fault! I cause these deaths! Everybody hates me! My friends don't talk to me anymore, like they're scared of me! I'm holding the BAU team back. We've been doing this case for like four months now! Because of me Lucas was shot. Because of me the BAU team is in danger! Because of me... My family is gone. Because of me the Mason family was killed. I can tell by Kristina and David's face expressions. They blame me for what happened to their son! I can tell! Y'all just lying to me! Maybe

I should everybody a favor and just kill myself! It would sure bring peace to the world again! I'm Sorry but I have..." Charlotte said before someone shot her on her right arm.

"Charlotte!"

Charlotte didn't answer. She has been shot so much and hurt so much, she was out cold.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked.

"Who?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Charlotte! I had to! You were going to kill yourself! It was the only way to stop you," Lucas said walking up to her.

"You should have just shoot my head instead. Then I would be dead. It would have been better for all of us."

"Charlotte! Stop blaming yourself!" Emily yelled.

"I can't. Have you seen what has happened in the last four months? All because I got the opening job at the FBI? It's not worth it. I brought too much deaths to the world just because of a job."

"You got the job because you're smart, brave, tough, and strong," Rossi explained.

"I'm smart? Look at me. I'm acting like... I don't know. But I fell for all these traps. The bombing, getting tase and shot. Like I said it's better for..." Charlotte began to say before she pass out.

"Call an ambulance!" Lucas yelled. "I can't loose her." Lucas began to tear up. "She's been here for all of us. She can't go!"

"It's going to be fine, Lucas. Calm down," JJ yelled.

"Lucas, go to the hospital with Charlotte. We're going to stay here to look for more evidence. We'll meet you at the hospital when we're down," Hotch told Lucas.

**-Hospital third time-**

Charlotte eyes open for the first time since she was shot on the arm. Everybody around her looked too upset and it was all her fault.

"I'M SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Charlotte shout tearing up. 

"Calm down, sweetie," Kristina said.

"Don't sweetie me! I know!"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you and David hate me because of all the trouble I caused. How I got your only son, Lucas, into this mess. I can read people's facial expressions! Don't lie to me. I know. I know. Just blame me okay! I know it's my fault!" Charlotte shout storming out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucas asked.

"Away... Forever! You'll never have to deal me ever again."

"Charlotte! Stop!" Lucas shout catching her by the arm.

Seeing all the tears in Charlotte's eyes, he knew she wasn't lying. But he knew he had to help her.

"Charlotte! Look at me! Stop being stupid! It's not your fault and you know it!"

"So I'm stupid now? "

"That's not the point. The point is you need to stop blaming yourself for this. It's not your fault. The important thing is that... I know who it is."

"What! And you didn't tell me?"

"I just figured it out. Your phone rang when you were sleeping. It was a text. I know the phone number. And who it is."

"Who!"

"Your... friend."

"Which friend?"

"Um... Owen."

"What? No. No! I known him since I was five! This can't be. I have to tell the guys."

Running to the way the BAU team were, Charlotte fell to the ground.

"Oops... Ha ha ha... My bad. I got great news... Oh.. Did you find anything at Madison Park?"

"Nope. The note had no fingerprints, no evidence at all. We have a clever unsub. He knows how to hide himself," Hotch said.

Looking around at everybodies facial expressions, Charlotte knew something was wrong. JJ was missing. "Why so sad? Where's JJ?"

"She is... She's missing. When we were done at the park, JJ went get coffee but never returned. We looked everywhere. She disappear," Hotch said.

**Hope the story is getting a little better. Please Review! :) (I think I turned Charlotte into a little spoiled brat. Oops. My bad.) PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLESE REVIEW! Thanls for reading. :D**


	7. The Next Victim

**-Chapter Seven-**

**The Next Victim**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story so far.**

**To catch you up! Charlotte is my OC. She was shot like five times (including the one that hit her bullet proof vest), was tased once, and was in a bomb explosion and she still survive it all and healed up within a month. Her whole family is dead, she has one one left. Her best friend's parents adopted her. Someone out there is hunting her down by going after people she cared for including the BAU team. When she came face to face with the unsub, the unsub got her best friend, Lucas, and her adopted father, David Whitman, working for him by force. The unsub's name is Tony Chase. He wanted to work for the FBI but got denied and when he heard that an fifteen year old girl got the job he wanted, he got really mad and went after everyone Charlotte cared for. But when Charlotte killed Tony, they all thought it was over, but there's still one more unsub out there going after everyone Charlotte cared for. When Charlotte was shot on the arm by her best friend, Lucas, (Lucas shot her because she wanted to kill herself and he had to stop her) JJ was kidnapped. Charlotte blames the whole thing on her because she took the job at the FBI. Because she took the job, her WHOLE family was killed, her friend, Leah Mason, along with her family was killed, her best friend turned into a serial killer by force, she nearly died like four times, and now JJ is missing. The BAU has been on this case for like five and half months. They started the case in January and now it's half way through May. (And Charlotte has been out of school for that long. Remember she skipped third and fourth grade, so she's like two years ahead.) Anyways... they have no clue who the unsub could be or why he's after Charlotte's life. But they got a clue, Charlotte got a text from her one of best friend, Owen. The text was a note saying that the whole case is her fault for taking the job.**

**Sorry is the Author's not is way ****TOO**** long but I had to make things clear (Maybe it just confuse you guys... hahaha) but anyways... Hope you guys like the story. Please tell me your thought and if you like it or not. Please Review!**

"Charlotte, you said you have great news. What is it?" Rossi asked.

"Oh.. Right. Um.. Well, I got a text from... One of my best friends cell. And Lucas told me about it... I check my phone and... it said..." Charlotte said. Her head was aching and she felt dizzy. She knows she is in really bad shape but she has to kill the bastard ruining her life and killing incident people she cares for. She fought the pain and began to talk again. "The text said... _Charlotte because you took the job, everyone you care for is going to die. Can't you see it's all your fault! You took the job and made Tony, Mike, and I kill all these people. You're weak. You're hurt. You were shot so many times and was there when the bomb went off. You should be dead but you're not. Because of you I have to do this. Because of you I had to continue this. Because of you, your family is dead, your friend, Leah, and her family are dead and it's your fault JJ is missing. I think you should just kill yourself and there would be peace to the world. Remember Charlotte, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!_ I think I know how we can stop him. We need to go to Owen's house."

"Where is it?" Hotch asked.

"Two houses north from the Whitmans. But we can't break down the door, we are not being the SWAT team and I'll do most of the talking. Come on. Let's go," Charlotte said. As she started to walk, she fell. She didn't have her crutches and her left leg hurts badly. Her left arm where she was shot was doing fine. Her face has healed up from the burnt marks. All of her burnt marks healed up, she still had the stitiches on and her left leg was what hurt her the most. Her left leg was burnt really badly, shot twice, tased once and had some cuts. Her side/stomach was a little better than her leg. Her side/stomach had snitches and the mark when the bullet hit the bullet proof vest.

"Charlotte. We should wait till you get better," Emily said helping her up.

"No. It's okay. I'm fine. I just need my crutches, that's all. We have to stop that son of a bitch before he hurts JJ or anybody else. Now! Lets go!" Charlotte said.

Everybody listened to her because they know that when Charlotte starts to swear she means business. Lucas wanted to be a part of this case. Charlotte let him. Lucas was suppose to go to jail for killing Charlotte's family but she convince the judge to let him go because he was force to, if he wanted to live.

**-Owen's house-**

"We'll knock on the door and ask nicely to talk to Owen. Okay?" Charlotte said.

"Got it," They all said.

Charlotte gently knock on the door. Owen's mom, Katie, answer the door.

"Hello Charlotte. I'm so sorry about your loss. I wanted to give you a basket of cookies but I didn't know where you are now. Are you okay? She look really hurt." Katie said looking at Charlotte and ignoring the FBI.

"It's okay and I'm fine. Um... We're FBI and need to talk to Owen. Please."

"Are you going to hurt him?"

"No. We just need to talk. Can we come in?"

"Sure."

"So where's Owen?"

"He's upstairs."

"Can you get him down?"

"Sure. OWEN GET DOWN HERE! PEOPLE WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Okay. Coming mom," Owen said. As he walked into the living he saw Charlotte sitting beside his mom and Lucas. He also saw the FBI behind them. "Hey Charlotte and Lucas."

"Hey," The both answer.

"So you need to talk?" Owen asked scared half to death.

"Um... Well... You heard about my family deaths and Leah's?"

"Yeah. I don't understand why anybody would want to do this to such nice people."

"Well.. We catch the person killing my family and I killed him... Well... I killed the unsub but the killer is... Lucas."

"What?" Owen said backing away from Lucas.

"Owen. Don't be scared of Lucas. He was force to. If he didn't do what they told him, he would be kill along with me and his family and everyone I care for. Including you. But anyways... I got a text from you today."

"What? How?"

"You sent me a text?"

"I couldn't have. My dad took my phone away the day mt parents got divorce."

"What?"

"Katie. What's your ex's name?" Reid asked.

"Will Walker."

"Why did you and Will get divorce?" Emily asked.

"He... He was crazy. He wanted the opening job for the BAU but got turned down. Ever since he got turned down he's been crazy. He's been out of control. He punched Owen and me and was cheating on me so I left him."

"Was he abused as a child?" Charlotte asked.

"Well... His dad was a single dad. His dad was abusing. At the age of fifteen, he was put in foster care. Why do you need to know?"

"Because it can help us. We think he killed the Mason Family," Charlotte began to say. "We believe that your ex has teamed up with two other men named Tony and Mike. Both Tony and Mike got turned down for the BAU job like your ex. They are going after people who I care for."

"Why you?" Owen asked.

"Dude, you know why. I was the one that got the opening job at the BAU."

"So, you're saying that my ex and two other men lost the job they wanted to a fifteen year old girl?" Katie asked with a confused look on her face.

"Pretty much," Emily answered.

"How do you guys accept a fifteen year old girl to become a agent?" Owen asked.

"Well... It wasn't easy. When Charlotte showed up for the job we thought it was just a high school prank. But we heard what she had to say. We found out that she won the karate nationals nine times in a row and is pretty damn strong. We found out that this girl is tough," Morgan explained.

"She also has perfect aim when shooting a gun and is very smart. She just survive being shot like five times, tased once, and was in a bombing accident," Hotch said.

"If she's that badly hurt, why is she not like in a hospital?" Katie asked.

"Because I didn't want to."

"How do you survive all of that?" Owen asked.

"IDK? But when I started karate, I learned how to take the pain in so it wouldn't hurt me as much. Anyways... Back on topic. Do you know where Will is, Katie?" Charlotte said.

"I don't know. He can be anywhere. We haven't heard from him since he left."

"Morgan, call Garcia to trace the phone number," Charlotte said handing him her cell.

"Garcia."

"I need you to trace a phone number."

"What's the digits?"

"202-674-8589."

"Got it."

"What's the address?"

"Um... It's JJ home."

"Thanks. Bye." Morgan said pushing the end call button on the cell. "Um... Guys... I think I know where Will might be."

"Where?" Charlotte asked.

"JJ's house."

"We have to get there now," Emily said.

"Thanks for all the information Katie! Bye Owen. See ya," Charlotte said heading out the door. "Oh! Can I drive? PLEASE!"

"You're only fifteen," Hotch said.

"Yeah. But I got my learners permit. I can drive. I just need someone with a licence. So please?"

"Fine. But be careful."

"Yes!" Charlotte said taking the keys and running to the driver's seat.

"Let's hope we get there safety," Rossi said.

Everybody got into the car. There was two cars. Charlotte drove the one with Rossi, Emily, and Hotch in it. The other car had Morgan and Emily.

"Ready?" Charlotte asked.

"Um... Yeah..." They answered scared half to death.

Within in a minute Charlotte took off. She was doing pretty well till she hits traffic.

"Urghh! I hate the traffic here. Can I turn on the sirens?"

"Sure. Go ahead," Hotch answered.

Charlotte turned on the siren and race her way to JJ's. If something got in her way she moved out of the way. Nothing was going to stop here. Finally arriving at JJ's house in one peace they got out of the car.

**-JJ's house-**

"I told you I could drive."

"Yeah you can but when you turn on the sirens you went a little crazy," Emily told Charlotte.

"I know. What I learned from driving like a police is that you drive really really fast and when something blocks or stops you you either hit it or move. Isn't that simple?"

"Yeah," They answered.

"Anyways... Lets go in. They SWAT team just arrived. Reid, Morgan, and Charlotte will take the back door and Rossi, Emily, and I take the front. One, two, three. GO!" Hotch said.

Morgan kicked open the door. "FBI!"

Checking around the house, nobody was there.

"The whole house is clear," Reid said. "Where can Will be?"

"Guys!" Charlotte yelled from the basement.

Everybody rushed downstairs. But they were too late. Charlotte was standing there alone with a knife stab on her left arm. Emily was nowhere in sight.

"What happened? Where's Emily?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know. I turn around for one second and the next thing I knew was there was a knife on my left arm and Emily was gone. This is all my fault. They got two agents now. And it's my fault."

"Charlotte! Stop it! It's not your fault and we'll find them," Lucas said.

"Yeah right. Can someone get this knife out of me and to the hospital again? Please?"

"Sure. Charlotte, you been going to the hospital way too many times. I'm sorry but you have to stay away from this case for awhile," Hotch explained taking the knife out of her.

"No. No. No. I can't stay away. I caused this mess and I'm going to end it no matter how badly hurt I am. It's my fault Emily and JJ are gone and I'm gonna save them no matter what."

"No Charlotte! You're going to stay behind! Get some rest and feel better! You're too hurt to do anything. We can't risk it. Now go. Morgan's going to drive you to the hospital," Hotch said.

Charlotte didn't talk back and followed Morgan and Lucas to the car.

**A/N: So what do you think of my story? Please Review. :)**


	8. Finally! IT'S OVER!

**-Chapter Eight-**

**Not even close to being over**

**So... Hope people are enjoying the story! **

**LAST CHAPTER! ^.^**

During the car ride, Charlotte got a phone car.

"Hello?"

"Charlotte. It's Em! I don't have that much time, he'll be back any second. JJ is fine. Hurry! Help us. We are at the same warehouse. I gotta go. Bye!" Emily said hangng up the phone.

"Who was that?" Morgan asked.

"Emily."

"What?" Morgan asked pulling up to the hospital.

"She needs help. JJ is there too. They are at the warehouse. I'll go to the inside with Lucas. You go get the team and go to the warehouse."

"Okay."

"Good Luck."

"Bye Charlotte."

"Bye," Charlotte said walking into the emergency room with Lucas.

"You're back," the petite blonde women said.

"Yup. Need snitches."

"You hurt yourself too much."

"Yeah. I know."

"Wait in the waiting area. We'll get you in as soon as possible."

"Kay."

Charlotte and Lucas walked over to two empty seats.

"Charlotte, why push yourself?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not."

"Really? Look at you! This is like the fourth time we been here. Your left leg can barely walk, you're all burned, cut, and bruise, she been shot like five times, and now you just got stab. Charlotte! Look at me!" Lucas said. Charlotte turned her face to look directly in Lucas's face. "You have to lay back. Take a break from this case. Promise me you will." Lucas said not as a question but as a demand.

"Fine. You win. But you owe me."

"What? Why? I'm doing this for your own safety."

"I know. What I ment is when this case is all over can you drive me to the headquarters?"

"Why?"

"I'm quiting."

"What? You can't quit the BAU."

"Why not? You said to back off."

"Yeah, on this case. This is your dream Charlotte. I remember when you told me about it. You were eleven and going for your sixth title at the nationals. Don't give up your dreams."

"I made up my mind. I can't stand how much trouble **I** caused for taking the job. You know how much lives were killed cause of me. And my family was killed because of me but you killed them."

"Okay. Don't blame me. You know I had to. I was force to against my life. And please stop blamming yourself. It's not your fault that some adults can't handle being turned down. But Charlotte are you sure about this?"

"Maybe. The doctor's calling. Let's go."

**-Warehouse-**

"On three," Hotch announces to his remaining team members.

Hotch put is fingers out, counting to three and Morgan kicked down the door. "FBI!" They all yelled.

The warehouse was dark and cold. Hearing someone scream the team to where the scream was the loudest. Seeing Emil and JJ tied up on the ground. Carefuly the untied the ropes and got out before the unsub comes back.

The car ride to the hospital was quiet at first till Morgan spoke up. "How are we going to catch the unsub?"

"He's dead," JJ said quietly and coldy.

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked suprised.

"She killed him," Emily said.

"How?" Hotch asked.

"She bite him. He fell. Dropped his gun. She shot him. Three times in the stomach and once in the head."

"Where's the body?"

"You didn't see it? It was on the other side of the warehouse."

"We'll check it out, right after we pick up Charlotte from the hospital."

**-Hospital-**

"Hi, we are here for Charlotte," JJ said nicely.

"She left an hour ago," The nurse said.

"What? How?"

"The doctor said she was okay to go, so she left with her brother."

The left the nurse station and headed back to the car.

"You know what I find amazing. Is that Charlotte survive all that. A bombing accident, being shot so many times and was just stabbed. I find it amazing," Reid said.

"We all do. She is one tough little girl who is hurt right now. Her family were all murdered within a year and she blames herself for everything. She's just having an emotionaly break down at the moment. I wouldn't judge her. When I lost Haley, I blamed myself for everthing and that's what Charlote is doing at the moment. Morgan, Reid, and Rossi go check on the warehouse and call an albumance about a dead unsub. JJ, Emil, and I will go back to the office to clear things up," Hotch said getting into one od the SUV.

**-At the Office with all team members in breifing room-**

"Do we have another case?" Reid asked.

"No," Hotch answered without any emotions.

"What's up then?" Morgan asked.

"Um... We been on this case for awhile. Good news. We don't have to do an files on this case because Charlotte did it all for you. Bad news..." Hotch began but didn't know what to tell the team next.

"The bad news is that Charlotte... She... Um... She quit. She left her gun and badge on Hotch's desk with a note. The note said that she was tired of the whole case. She was mad that all this happened because of the job she was offer and thought it would be better if she just quit," JJ said.

"She left?" Reid said.

"Yeah, but there's more," Emily began.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

Emily, JJ, and Hotch just stared at each other not knowing what to say next.

"Spill it!" Garcia commanded. "What's up?"

"Charlotte's gone," Emily final spoke up.

"We know. She quit," Rossi said.

"We know. But she's really gone. We got a call from Lucas saying she died just an hour ago," Emily explained as a teardrop rolls down her face.

"How?" Garcia asked.

"She... Lucas thought she killed herself but that wasn't it. They took her to hospital and found out how she really died. Her heart beat was very slow when she went to the hospital this morning. Her bod couldn't take the pain anbody and let's sa it gave up. But also the doctor found some stabs on her left legs. They believe she tried to kill herself. And that was what she was tring to do. She left a letter to all of us explaining why. You may go now," Hotch said.

**THE END! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT CHA THINK ABOUT IT!**


End file.
